Story of a Garrison Rose
by RubyRedPoppies
Summary: She was their rose, though she wasn't without thorns. Rosalind Ahlgren of the Garrison dedicated her heart to preserving the last sliver of humanity, but a nightmare existence has caused the Captain to abstain from a romantic relationship. Her life takes a dramatic turn when she encounters the Commander of the Scouting Legion. Rated for future sexually explicit content. ErwinXOC
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

* * *

Revered in name by many and poised of the very essence of professionalism, Rosalind Ahlgren embodied the portrait of a true captain, composed, serious, and refined, with a tall, lean figure that forever bore a proud posture. Born within the Utopia district, the immense structure of Wall Rose that encumbered the land was an image she had long since grown accustomed to, yet a budding curiosity for the world beyond blossomed into a potent fascination as she matured. The wings of freedom had often beckoned her, albeit constant encouragement to uphold the legacy of a proud military family and a strong desire to safeguard the defenseless drove Rosalind to join ranks in the Garrison. With her chance for blue and white feathers plucked from her back, it seemed the young woman was destined to remain caged behind aerial walls, yet it was a decision she never mourned. Through unique ingenuity and a steadfast devotion to her career, Rosalind earned the title of Captain amidst the days that followed the breach in Wall Maria, though a significant rise in rank was eclipsed by the bitter memories of her father and eldest sister's death alongside the fallen gates of Shiganshina.

In a lazy flutter, emerald green eyes opened slowly as the female Captain stirred from a heavy sleep. An exaggerated yawn fled pink parted lips as bare toes uncurled along the frigid floor beneath her, and a weary frame roused from the slim mattress of her bed to swiftly dress in her brown and white clad uniform. The collar of her snow white shirt was creased to perfection, every button was fastened, every buckle was firmly secured, and the twin rose emblem that decorated her tan jacket kissed the fresh morning air before seeking comfort against her upper back and shoulders. Slender fingers vigorously combed through the soft waves of honey brown hair as she fashioned her extended locks into a neat braid before carefully styling the long tail into a tight bun.

The allure of new hope had awakened her far earlier than usual that day, and when dark leather boots met with the rich soil outside her private quarters, a curious gaze fast discovered familiar streets drenched in darkness. After enjoying a leisurely breakfast of bread and hot coffee, Rosalind commenced her long ascent over an arduous stone stairway as ebony skies were vibrantly painted with a soft eruption of pastel hues. The luminous face of the yellow sun rose with her as the young woman scaled a thousand steps, and as she reached the summit, she was greeted by the penetrating glitter of multiple silver cannons aligned close to the wall's edge. Immediately, Rosalind began to search for her esteemed Commander, Dot Pixis, and once vigilant eyes befell the man engaged in a casual morning outing, she approached without hesitation.

"Commander Pixis sir, I, Captain Rosalind Ahlgren of the southern district, am here by your request," she formally announced, her vocals soft yet firm as her right hand swiftly elevated to parallel her beating heart in a proper salute.

"At ease," the Commander gently ordered as golden eyes veered towards his loyal Captain.

At his requisition, both arms fell loosely at her side as she accompanied her superior in his stroll atop Wall Rose.

"You're up early I see. The anticipation entice a bout of restlessness, I presume?" Pixis speculated in an elevated tone.

"I would be lying if I were to deny your accusation sir, you've ascertained my quandary with the greatest of ease," she readily admitted as a subtle smirk graced a single corner of rose glossed lips.

"AHAH! That's only because I've known you for far too long my dear," the eccentric man remarked with an overt laugh, "And when was it exactly that our close affiliation took root? Do you recall?" he wondered.

"Since the earliest days of my childhood sir," Rosalind stated on a tender breath.

"I'm impressed, your memory serves you quite well! You were but a toddler the day your father and I commenced our work together, and though I hadn't anticipated such, you and I constituted a near unbreakable bond throughout the years, even beyond your father's passing, may his soul rest in eternal peace," said Pixis.

"I thank you for your benevolent words sir," she replied.

"Rosalind, indulge an old man for a moment if you will, and answer me this, have you ever contemplated why I elected you as my Captain?" he asked as hands clasped behind his back.

"When it comes to your decree sir, I prefer to elude skepticism, and if I may speak honestly, I place a great faith in your every decision," Rosalind promptly answered.

"And that is precisely the reason you out of a thousand adept Garrison soldiers has earned such title! Even in times of peace your respect, fidelity, and heartfelt devotion to protecting humanity has never waned. The extraordinary talents of your mind are unmatched, and though many of your fellow comrades fell prey to their own cowardice, not once have you allowed fear to cast shadow over your judgment," Pixis informed as a gentle smile emerged beneath a distinct moustache.

"Sir, may I inquire what this is about?" she asked, bewildered by his unexpected praise.

"As you may already know, Cadet Eren Jeager's fate will be determined this afternoon by means of a military deliberation. Despite his success in eternally sealing the demolished gates of Trost, the Military Police plan to take custody of Cadet Jeager, and sadly his extraordinary skills have sparked panic in most of our own regiment. You have witnessed his titan abilities first hand, and your comprehension far exceeds anyone else who will be in attendance, ergo I personally request you, my most trusted Captain, to stand at my side for the duration," he explained.

"I accept your invitation sir!" Rosalind immediately replied.

"Just as I thought you would," he remarked as golden eyes anchored to the young woman standing at attention before him.

"Do you wish for me to testify on his behalf, sir?" Rosalind questioned curiously.

"No, my intentions run purely on urging you to express your most honest opinion. I trust your instincts to a greater extent than any other. I prefer to not see Cadet Jeager die, and if you feel his existence delivers hope for a brighter future as I do, then I implore you to speak in his favor where I cannot, but if your sentiments differ from my own, then so be it. Just know that whichever path you choose, I shall not reprimand you for it," Pixis stated.

"So, a given order to act on my own accord, is it? How ironic…" she commented in sarcasm.

"Hah, an interesting way to interpret it," he said as a faint chuckle was effortlessly coaxed from his throat.

"Sir, I believe young Cadet Jeager is the proverbial key humanity is in desperate need of, a savior if you will, as many citizens have infamously dubbed him. I understand full well the very threshold of mankind depends greatly on his survival, and though it was days ago that we achieved victory for the first time, my heart still beats wildly in exhilaration of our greatest triumph," Rosalind boldly exclaimed, a strong determination alive in her speech.

"As does mine," Pixis agreed.

An extended silence then befell the two as Rosalind's gaze studied the towns far below, the whistling winds the only sound to exist as skies of the early dawn matured to a pastel blue.

"Commander, what do you suppose the odds of Cadet Jeager's life being spared are?" she then asked as her gentle vocals shattered the stillness between them.

"Low," he stated in a serious tone, eyebrows furrowed against a wrinkled forehead as the grim reality was reluctantly exposed.

"I will utilize my personal strengths as best I can for this debate sir," she vowed.

"I hold no doubt that you will, and with your quick wit and loaded tongue at his defense, perhaps a seed of hope may sprout in his favor after all. Few hours remain before the deliberation will commence, therefore I am relieving you of your morning duties," Pixis informed.

"S-sir, are you positive?" Rosalind stammered in disbelief as surprise twisted her delicate features.

"Indeed I am. Enjoy the rest of your morning, and I shall meet with you later. Captain Ahlgren, you are dismissed," he firmly enforced.

"Sir, yes sir!" she responded, her volume rose momentarily as her slender form yielded one final salute before parting ways with her beloved commander.

* * *

I am so seriously happy to present to you all the first chapter in my SnK/AoT fanfiction! I've been anticipating starting and writing this story for a long while now, so to finally have the first chapter done and posted feels AH-MAZING! For serious, my heart is pounding right now in wriggling excitement! I really hope ya'll enjoy this, a lot of love and hard work went into writing this chapter, but most importantly, I hope you enjoy Rosalind, enjoy her character, enjoy her story, and enjoy her journey!

Why yes, this IS in fact an Erwin X OC pairing

Rosalind Fun Facts

-Rosalind stands at a height of '5'8' and 1/2

-Ahlgren is pronounced All-grin, and is a Swedish surname which means "Alder Branch"

-Rosalind's surname suggests she harbors Swedish roots, though her exact nationality and family history is blurred from years of living within the walls`

-Rosalind was named in honor of the female protagonist and romantic lead in the play "As You Like It," by William Shakespeare

SnK/AoT does NOT belong to me, it belongs to the brilliant Hajime Isayama, all rights reserved!

I only hold ownership over Rosalind Ahlgren, her family, and her background.

The image used is not my own work, nor am I claiming it as such, all credits go to original author.

Thank you for reading!

***************************************************  
Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated!  
***************************************************


	2. Chapter 2: Kin

**Chapter 2: Kin**

* * *

In an ample room dense with a melancholy silence, eyes of an icicle blue anchored to an imprisoned world displayed beyond a crosshatched windowpane, fingers laced together in a loose entanglement behind a composed and sturdy figure as an innovative mind reiterated a previously forged strategy in preparation for an impending deliberation.

"I exchanged word with Commander Pixis a short while ago, and he claimed to hold possession of an inimitable edge that may facilitate our custody of Eren," Erwin informed, his serious tone rivaled the hardened expression his strong features often bore.

"And what exactly do you suppose he is implying?" Levi sternly questioned his superior with arms folded carelessly across his chest.

"I've reason to believe we'll receive advocacy from a peripheral source, one the Commander is familiar with, though as it stands, his ambiguity unearths more questions than answers," Erwin explained as large eyebrows furrowed lightly against his forehead.

"So then, do you boast credence with the old man's vague allegations?" Levi inquired as a slate grey stare was penetrated by the spine of Erwin's blue and white embroidered jacket.

"Indeed I do. A potential ally outside the Survey Corps is an asset, and one we cannot afford to lose, bearing in mind our intent to utilize Eren's titan abilities presently runs with the minority," Erwin stated firmly.

A near fabled adjournment had released the young captain from forenoon obligations, and with her individual will free to pamper her own desires, Rosalind retreated to the elegant district of Stohess. Her slender frame, evermore proud and upright, marched down a path well versed as intricate calculations were counted on fingers, and pink lips fluttered in silence, yet an analytical mind at work was soon drowned by the swell of ill whispers. As her pace hastened, the soft features of a beautiful face twisted in annoyance as the sour tongues of the privileged spoke of Eren in misguided fear and ignorance. In truth, the central walls of Sina seldom lured the female inward, yet a familiar pastry shop rooted among affluent cobblestone streets granted solace in an otherwise nightmarish existence. With hands wrapped tight around the iron handle, Rosalind eagerly drew open the front entry, and the tender image of a proficient woman she had cherished since infancy befell emerald green eyes. Her kin, her blood, and lone surviving branch of a lifeless family tree.

"Elisabeth, so wonderful to see you again! I've missed you," Rosalind greeted as a warm smile adorned a pastel painted lips.

"Rosalind, my darling baby sister! When I received word of the events in Trost, I so greatly feared your demise by hand of those murderous titans, just as they have robbed us of father and Sofie. To know you are alive and well fills my heart with such joy, I swear it will burst at this very moment!" Elisabeth cried as her buxom frame fast approached the eminent captain, and though her oversized apron was lightly dusted with flour, her affections were hardly impeded as a loving embrace was shared between them.

"I apologize for worrying you Elisabeth, I never intended to elicit such distress," Rosalind expressed in remorse, yet the profound delight born from her dear sister's presence charmed a subtle grin to linger.

"Do not heed guilt, dearest Rosalind, I would have forgiven you regardless. Please, take a seat, would you care for a freshly baked tart?" Elisabeth chirped.

"No thank you," Rosalind replied as she rested atop a nearby chair, "You've grown larger since last we met, does your second pregnancy treat you as well as your first?" Rosalind inquired.

"I've no grievances to air, all is well, and if blessed with another son, the child will be called Lukas, if a daughter is born to us, she will be named Ilsa," Elisabeth informed as a hand gently caressed her swollen abdomen.

"I recall father insisting such a name would have been my own had I been born a male," Rosalind commented.

"As do I," Elisabeth commented once seated alongside her sibling.

"Poor father, his last hope for a son to uphold the family name perished on the day of my birth, and with your children bearing the legacy of another and the rest of our kin deceased, the Ahlgren name shall die with me. A pity," Rosalind stated in a somber manner.

"Regrettably you speak the truth. Father anticipated our once strong lineage would wither away, yet in his ceaseless prattling, not once did he exhume disappointment in raising daughters, in fact I am certain he favored you especially. It was evident you inherited his genius, even in appearance father is more alive in you than Sofie or I. Quite honestly, I was rather envious of the close relationship you and father shared," Elisabeth admitted.

"So, is that your inference? You know well that father was not one to regale favorites, he was always so attentive, loving, and impartial with each of us," Rosalind assured.

"Until I refused to enlist in the trainee squad once I was of age," Elisabeth argued.

"Yes, but providing desserts to the mouths of the fat and the rich is far more becoming than slaughtering the creatures that threaten our very livelihood," Rosalind remarked in sarcasm as a lighthearted laugh escaped her throat.

"You dare taunt me dear sister?" Elisabeth asked as eyebrows furrowed lightly against her forehead.

"Yes ma'am I do," Rosalind answered with a sly smirk perched upon her pink lips.

"Ugh, please hold that formal tongue, I swear you are far more prim and proper now than you were in adolescence," Elisabeth said in a twinge of annoyance.

"I suppose I find difficulty in forgoing my upbringing within a strict military household," Rosalind replied.

"You always were the most complaisant one among us, perhaps a firm smack will help alleviate you of such irritating mannerisms," Elisabeth teased as a faint a chuckle trailed her words.

"Heh, it seems the titan slaying blood courses thick through your veins after all, to be honest, I've always wondered once you settled for the mundane. For six generations our family proudly served in the Garrison, father was so sore with you for shattering that tradition, and I considered you selfish for it. I wish to apologize for my ill judgment as I've come realize your defiance was a blessing, now you and your children are all I have left in this cruel world," Rosalind stated grimly.

"Why? Why must you speak of this now?" Elisabeth questioned with concern heavy in her voice.

"Because peace has crumbled alongside the gates of Trost and I've grown apprehensive of the path humanity now treads. My visit today could very well be my last," Rosalind replied.

"Don't say that!" Elisabeth pleaded, her volume elevated to a near shout as her rounded frame bolted upward and both hands firmly grasped her younger sibling's slender fingers, "Rosalind I beg of you, resign from your position in the Garrison, if not for yourself then do so for me!"

"Forgive me Elisabeth, but I simply cannot. To renounce my allegiance would renounce the dignity I embrace in safeguarding the final thread of humanity and all we've fought hard for, I might as well abandon mankind altogether. I've witnessed the massacre of my own comrades, their flesh and limbs torn from them as familiar faces were devoured, most of their deaths were entirely meaningless and there wasn't a damn thing I could do. I directed countless soldiers to take position during the battle for Trost, knowing full well the majority would not survive. I ordered them straight to their deaths, and it haunts my very core, my hands are forever stained with their blood, yet a life within the military is the only life I know. I pray you, your husband, and children will never experience all that I have, or see all that I have seen. Please know that my service within the Garrison far exceeds our family's heritage, I've enlisted to protect you and the beautiful family you've built behind these walls," Rosalind informed, her volume low and stern as her lean figure rose slowly.

"I understand, yet it pains me to hear you bear such an arduous weight alone. Solitude is penance when you deserve someone who will love and cherish you in ways I cannot," said Elisabeth.

"I am a tool of war Elisabeth, I do not have time for such trivial affairs, nor do I covet it. So many I love have already been taken from me, and a romantic entanglement would only open gates for further anguish if he or I encountered an early demise," Rosalind uttered before emerald tinted eyes lifted towards tranquil blue heavens above, and a quick study of the sun's location foretold of the midday in fast approach.

"The morning hour has grown late I'm afraid, and crucial obligations beg my arrival. Take care Elisabeth, I love you," Rosalind spoke as arms gently embraced her lone remaining sibling in an affectionate departure.

"And I love you, farewell my dear sweet sister," Elisabeth said, her words echoed on a faint whisper as the two parted ways.

As the young woman rushed through the bustling streets of Stohess, a meticulous mind promptly returned to vital and gathered facts as repetition ensured not one fraction was omitted. Prodigious architectures that punctured a cloud sprinkled sky invaded a vigilant gaze until the immense entryway of a structure devoted to judicial proceedings befell her vision, and as she drew near, Rosalind swiftly encountered numerous soldiers from every branch inhabiting the outer vicinity as they waited with inpatients on their tongues. Amongst a small surrounding of her fellow Garrison stood the esteemed and highly decorated Commander of the southern wall, her trusted superior Dot Pixis.

"Commander Pixis, I am here sir," Rosalind greeted as she swiftly returned to the elder man's side.

"Your timing is impeccable as always, not a moment too soon nor too late," Pixis praised, "The deliberation over Eren's life will commence shortly, I trust you are prepared."

"Yes sir I am. I have regarded every fact gathered, examined every detail, and took into account every last element, and I am fully equipped to administer a powerful statement that, with any luck, will aid the Survey Corps in their desire to gain custody of Cadet Jeager," she informed, which enticed the small grin on her commander's wrinkled face to blossom to a full smile.

"Hah, my instincts were correct to place faith in you," Pixis stated with a light chuckle. "Though I suspect this information will in no way service your proposal, you should know that I spoke briefly with Commander Erwin in the hours following your dismissal, and I now understand that although he has formulated an idea, his plan of attack relies heavily on the current direction of the deliberation, in other words, he intends to play solely by ear."

"Erwin? You mean the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith?" Rosalind curiously questioned.

"Ah yes, I've forgotten that you have yet to make his acquaintance," Pixis said.

"It seems his strategy echoes my own sir," she confessed.

"That may be, but knowing you, I anticipate quite the awe inspiring performance," the aged man encouraged as a glint flashed eagerly through golden eyes.

* * *

AHH It's finally done! Firstly dear readers and lovely followers, I want to apologize for the lengthy wait on this chapter update. I'M SO SORRY TT^TT I feel tremendous guilt for the delay. My end summer grew extremely busy as I was outside of my home state for over two weeks on a last minute summer vacation. Again I apologize, and thank you again for being so patient with me!

So a good chunk of Rosalind's background has been revealed in this chapter, including her family structure, heritage, and more of her personality has been unearthed so she's a little less of a mystery now, plus the scene is now set for the next chapter, and I'm sure you clever lot and SnK fanatics can predict what's to come next! Eeep I'm quite pumped *squeals in excitement* XD

Rosalind Fun Facts

-Rosalind is the youngest of 3 sisters

-The Ahlgren sister tower goes: Sofie-Elisabeth-Rosalind

-Rosalind's birthday is June 3rd, 824

SnK/AoT does NOT belong to me, it belongs to the brilliant Hajime Isayama, all rights reserved!

I only hold ownership over Rosalind Ahlgren, her family, and her background.

Thank you for reading! :D

***************************************************  
Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated!  
***************************************************


	3. Chapter 3: Jurisdiction

**Chapter 3: Jurisdiction**

* * *

{**WARNINGS:** Mild swearing and major spoilers from SnK/AoT anime English dub version of episode 14 ahead, proceed with care}

The painted stares of a lofty mural observed in eternal silence as the palatial courtroom swiftly flooded with various soldiers, wall votaries, and wealthy Rose residents. Governed by her eminent commander, Rosalind stood amongst her fellow Garrison with hands clasped along the delicate curve of her lower back, which mirrored the pose of every soldier present. Not one vowel escaped pink rouged lips since unbarred doors of the judicial edifice lured the female captain inward, albeit her serious and reserved nature hardly deemed such as uncharacteristic, there existed a slight fissure in a seemingly composed exterior.

"Your silence is quite deafening you know, any louder may devastate my hearing entirely. Something on your mind?" Pixis questioned as golden eyes sought the young woman who stood loyally at his side.

"The result of this deliberation sir, it has plagued my thoughts since our morning encounter," Rosalind confessed somberly.

"Just as I construed, seems I've asked too much of you," Pixis said as a faint sigh chased his softly spoken words.

"Not at all sir," Rosalind assured.

"I'm relieved to hear that. Now then, if there is one crucial detail in need of recognition it is this; anxiety holds no place here and will only deter your efforts. As of now you are to relinquish all doubt, that's an order," Pixis firmly directed.

"Yes Commander," Rosalind complied on a humble breath as the concerns that entangled her mind were then forced to unravel.

As vast wooden doors were drawn open, a sharp echo fractured the bitter silence as the bewildered youth was violently coerced to the center of the immense courtroom, his presence craved by every wary eye in attendance, if only to witness him breathe his last. A given order drove Eren to his knees as a large metal beam impaled the chains that bound him, and the prominent figure of the renowned Darius Zackly, sole monarch of all three military divisions, settled atop the throne of his grand judge's bench and promptly yielded personal comfort as he removed his heavy trench coat and scarlet bolo tie.

"Alright, shall we being?" Zackly announced as aged eyes examined the paperwork in hand, and his continued speech unraveled the trial's intent, "To begin, the Military Police will now present their case," he said, which incited a lurid proposal from the Nile Dok.

"Subject Eren Jeager should be disposed of immediately," the commander expressed as a callous glare beset the restrained cadet, and dread for the rebellious sentiments amidst the common escaped his throat, compelling him to advise Eren be made a fallen warrior of humanity.

"And now I'd like to hear the Scout Regiments proposed plan," the premier addressed.

"As the Commander of the Survey Corps, I, Erwin Smith propose the following, let Eren join our ranks, reinstate him as a full member of the scouts and we will utilize his titan ability to retake Wall Maria. That is all," Erwin stated, which provoked shock and murmured gossip throughout the court.

"Hm? Is that it?" Zackly inquired.

"Is that…feasible?" Rosalind wondered as surprise quickly blossomed.

"With his intellect and strategic proficiency, it most certainly is," Pixis replied, yet their hushed dialogue was fractured by a solemn voice as Zackly questioned the veteran commander on the condition of Trost.

Once Pixis verified the newly reinforced gate would remain forever sealed, Erwin's strong vocals emerged once more to further dissect his approach, yet order in an overwrought courtroom was fleeting as the clamor of insults swiftly ignited.

"Squealing louder won't help your case pig," Levi remarked with annoyance thick on his tongue.

"Now that you are aware of the Survey Corps' intent, do you still wish to defend them?" Pixis curiously inquired.

"My resolve is ironclad sir, perhaps now more than ever. The survival of humanity rests heavily on the recapture of our lost soil," Rosalind averred, her tenacity evident in her tone and hardened emerald stare, though her words quickly drowned in the flood of contempt as the cult pastor vehemently preached the miracle of the walls.

"It's appalling how their behavior resembles bellicose beasts in an arena rather than a civilized court," Rosalind remarked with repugnance in her speech, yet her appearance was serene and free of ill sentiments.

"A prime example of humanity's splendor," Pixis bantered as slim lips curled into a modest smirk.

"ORDER!" Zackly demanded as a large hand repeatedly struck the mountainous desk to purge a fading discord, and when speculation encumbered the stale air, the gifted youth's vow to benefit mankind was promptly annulled by refuting evidence documented after the liberation of Trost.

"Is it true that Eren Jeager assaulted you while in titan form?" The premier interrogated Mikasa Ackerman once beckoned by name.

"Yes, all of that's true," Mikasa confessed in slight hesitation, and the hastily bred whispers of fear and doubt that ensued hardly left Rosalind aghast. Just a slight pinch was enough to boil over any anxious spectator it seemed, and the female cadet's desperate plea was fast discredited when Nile insisted personal feelings had tarnished her words.

With adverse repercussions emphasized and the prosecution nearing the threshold of insanity, Rosalind's tongue could no longer linger in silence. A single hand swiftly elevated above her head, and the soft tones her vocabulary typically danced upon ascended to high volumes, "Honorable Premier," she addressed aloud, "If I may speak sir, as one who was present during the salvaged gates of Trost, I, Rosalind Ahlgren, Captain of the Garrison and Southern District, harbor sufficient evidence that will reinstate the fair trial subject Eren Jeager deserves."

"You'd willingly vindicate this monster?" a boisterous man argued furiously, "Have you lost your damn head? A fair trial is the least of our worries! It's your duty as a Garrison soldier to protect us, evidently you've failed to recognize the thousands of lives at stake here!"

"Cretin! How dare you insult our Captain like that!" exclaimed a Garrison soldier nearby.

"That's enough, it is unwise to nourish a dispute that has slipped through the cracks of stability," Rosalind quietly instructed, and though his loyalty beget appreciation, the dignity and composure of her subordinates was essential when others failed to exhibit the same.

"Yes sir, my apologies," the young male obeyed.

"Perhaps you've misinterpreted sir, the many at risk is the exact reason I uphold such precedents," Rosalind retorted calmly, her delicate features seemingly unaffected by the offensive slur as an emerald stare beset the unnamed merchant.

"Order! I will not tolerate further interruptions! Now Miss Ahlgren, resume your account," Zackly encouraged as controversy hailed the young woman with a momentary calm.

"Yes sir. As previously stated, my testimony derives solely from authentic information designed to underline the positive in Cadet Jeager's extraordinary talent. Documented evidence attests that while in titan form, Jeager annihilated a sum of twenty titans single handedly, whereas two or more soldiers is compulsory to take down just one. It has also been recorded that approximately seventy two percent of the one hundred and fourth trainee squad outlived the attack on Trost, however, subsequent to the demolished gates, the number of titans that infiltrated was near sixty, gas supplies were insufficient, and operative assistance was only available hours later. Based on those significant details, I've calculated a mere sixteen percent of cadets would have survived had Jeager not intervened, and that is a quantity I've evaluated generously. I ask that you acknowledge these facts as you cogitate your final verdict sir," Rosalind explained sternly.

"A worthy consideration indeed," Zackly expressed.

"While that may be, there exists a compelling factor, that under no circumstance should go unheeded," Nile announced, and with a murderous event from Eren's past fully undressed, rationality eroded, though one could argue such an element never truly dwelled amongst the rash. Nile had expertly plucked every vulnerable string, and as hysteria burst from the shadow of his voiced speculation, Mikasa quickly became prey to fear induced suspicion, any opposing statement merely solicited reluctant ears. Regardless of the many that urged his execution, Eren vowed to shield them from the enigma that favored human flesh.

"JUST SHUT UP, AND PUT ALL YOUR FAITH IN ME!" he gallantly cried with vocals that escalated to high volumes, yet his words of allegiance were ill heeded.

"Take aim damnit!" Nile frantically urged the armed police soldier beside him, his hesitation exempt.

The eye of a silver rifle delivered a frigid stare of death, yet long before trembling fingers could strangle the trigger, a single tooth flew from Eren's jaw as a splash of deep crimson sullied the marble floor. In an abrupt and unexpected assault, Nile's command was violently crippled by humanity's acclaimed strongest, and though her exterior illustrated the portrait of a serious and apathetic woman, the beating heart Rosalind devoted to the preservation of mankind was tender, and sympathy for the chained youth flourished as he was ruthlessly beaten kick after powerful kick.

"What you're in need of boy is to be taught a lesson, and you happen to be in perfect kicking position," Levi taunted as the abuse promptly resumed.

"Horrible...," Rosalind murmured as emerald tinted eyes widened in a horrified yet peculiar fascination. Mankind was a creature of violence, and the female was unable to deny the brilliance that birthed Levi's method as a backlash of alarm and concern roused from his demonstrated superiority. With an exceptional record his asset, and a celebrated title many recognized by ear, the shorter male amused comfort with a guarantee that the young cadet presented no threat to him, even whilst in titan form.

"Sir, I have a proposition," Erwin offered with a single elevated hand.

"Proceed," Zackly granted.

"Eren Jeager be placed under Captain Levi's supervision, and we'll conduct a recon mission outside of the walls."

"Jeager will join you in this excursion?"

"Yes sir, and you can look upon the mission's results yourself, and if he successfully controls his ability, Eren will have proven his value to mankind."

"Eren Jeager will be supervised? And if he should lose control?"

"I can definitely kill him if it comes to that, the only downside is, there is absolutely no middle ground," Levi assured with confidence.

"Hm, then I have made my choice..."

* * *

This one was a doozy to write, phew! Alas, a deliberation in literature form and executed elegantly came as no easy task. Please forgive your author for being an insanely slow updater, omg! *dies* and your patience is greatly appreciated!

Rosalind was finally allowed a chance to show off a portion of her brilliance this chapter, and this is merely a taste of the beginning dear readers and titan slayers :)

Rosalind Fun Facts

-Rosalind graduated from the 94th Trainee Squad

-Rosalind's mother (Annette) died of Influenza when Rosalind was 7 years of age

-Sound wise, Rosalind's voice parallels the English dub of Rikako Oryo in the crazy amazing anime Psycho Pass (I highly recommend it for those who have not yet watched it)

Some dialogue in this chapter was taken directly from the English dub of the SnK/AoT anime for reasons of accuracy and authenticity, I am in no way claiming these words as my own work, and all credit goes directly to the anime itself, the animators, as well as translators. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!

SnK/AoT does NOT belong to me, it belongs to the brilliant Hajime Isayama, all rights reserved!

I only hold ownership over Rosalind Ahlgren, her family, and her background.

Thank you for reading!

***************************************************  
Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated!  
***************************************************


End file.
